ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Lyons
Bill Lyons was one of EastEnders most prominent writers in the 1980s, contributing a total of 60 episodes to the show. In 1988, Bill was appointed the role of story editor, a role which he held until early 1989. In total, he story edited 68 episodes. Bill has an extensive history in scriptwriting, having been a core writer on Emmerdale since 1984, contributing over three-hundred scripts for the show. Besides EastEnders, Bill has also written for shows such as Crossroads, Z Cars, Rooms, Angels, Eldorado and Heartbeat. In addition to his, Bill has a history of acting, having played many guest roles in shows such as Doctor Who, Half Hour Story, Dixon of Dock Green, Counterstrike and Z Cars. He has also produced and directed a television mini-series, entitled In Search of the Trojan War. Episodes written by Bill Lyons 1985 (15 episodes) *Episode 4 (28th February 1985) *Episode 15 (9th April 1985) *Episode 18 (18th April 1985) *Episode 22 (2nd May 1985) *Episode 27 (21st May 1985) *Episode 29 (28th May 1985) *Episode 33 (11th June 1985) *Episode 42 (11th July 1985) *Episode 51 (13th August 1985) *Episode 59 (10th September 1985) *Episode 62 (19th September 1985) *Episode 65 (1st October 1985) *Episode 74 (31st October 1985) *Episode 85 (10th December 1985) *Episode 91 (31st December 1985) 1986 (16 episodes) *Episode 92 (2nd January 1986) *Episode 99 (28th January 1986) *Episode 103 (11th February 1986) *Episode 110 (6th March 1986) *Episode 119 (8th April 1986) *Episode 127 (6th May 1986) *Episode 136 (5th June 1986) *Episode 143 (1st July 1986) *Episode 154 (7th August 1986) *Episode 162 (4th September 1986) *Episode 166 (18th September 1986) *Episode 167 (23rd September 1986) *Episode 172 (9th October 1986) *Episode 176 (23rd October 1986) *Episode 182 (13th November 1986) *Episode 193 (23rd December 1986) 1987 (15 episodes) *Episode 200 (13th January 1987) *Episode 209 (12th February 1987) *Episode 218 (17th March 1987) *Episode 226 (14th April 1987) *Episode 228 (21st April 1987) *Episode 233 (7th May 1987) *Episode 248 (30th June 1987) *Episode 253 (16th July 1987) *Episode 257 (30th July 1987) *Episode 264 (25th August 1987) *Episode 274 (29th September 1987) *Episode 284 (3rd November 1987) *Episode 291 (26th November 1987) *Episode 292 (1st December 1987) *Episode 301 (29th December 1987) 1988 (10 episodes) *Episode 304 (5th January 1988) *Episode 311 (28th January 1988) *Episode 321 (3rd March 1988) *Episode 340 (10th May 1988) *Episode 368 (16th August 1988) *Episode 375 (8th September 1988) *Episode 376 (13th September 1988) *Episode 382 (4th October 1988) *Episode 392 (8th November 1988) *Episode 403 (15th December 1988) 1989 (4 episodes) *Episode 413 (19th January 1989) *Episode 421 (16th February 1989) *Episode 422 (21st February 1989) *Episode 454 (13th June 1989) Episodes story edited by Bill Lyons 1988 (62 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 346 (31st May 1988) and Episode 407 (29th December 1988) 1989 (6 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 408 (3rd January 1989) and Episode 413 (19th January 1989) Category:EastEnders story editors Category:EastEnders writers